


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to "Tease Me, Please Me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dedicated to the lovely Sandra (laschatzi on Tumblr), my smut sister. She wanted the dream from "Tease Me, Please Me" to be written, so I obliged.

It wasn’t unusual for Emma Swan to dream about her boyfriend, Killian Jones. They have had countless adventures together, so night after night, her mind liked to revisit their times together. But there was on in particular that she seemed very fond of: the night she was in the presence of her Killian and the notorious Captain Hook.

Yes, she knew it was still Killian, but this was decades—centuries, even—before they met. She had always wondered what he was like before they met that fateful day in the Enchanted Forest when she tied him to the tree stump and held a blade to his throat; she certainly wasn’t disappointed. Captain Hook had swagger about him, one that told everyone he was not be trifled with…and it had turned her on. She knew she shouldn’t have felt that way, considering she was in the presence of Killian. But at the time they weren’t together, so to see the look on his face when she began untying the laces of her gown’s bodice, she secretly enjoyed the obvious flare of jealously in his eyes.

She remembered how it felt to be carried onto the Jolly Roger, and how he did so effortlessly. As she eased down from his embrace, she recalled how she snuck down the ladder into the Captain’s quarters, only to find Killian slinking in the shadows. Their brief, whispered argument had been cut short by heavy boots descending the ladder. An obviously inebriated Captain began his half-hearted attempt at getting Emma in the mood by trying to stay upright in the midst of kissing her. She would admit this to herself later, but she would have continued their electric make-out session—if it weren’t for Killian punching out the Captain.

That was where he dreams usually ended. But this particular afternoon, Emma’s mind decided to allow her imagination to wander:

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She stared at Killian for the longest time, wondering why in the world he ever thought that punching Captain Hook would have ever been a good idea. He should have known such actions were going to have consequences. If she wasn’t so angry with him, then she would have already noticed the predatory gaze that Killian fixed on her. It wasn’t until she calmed her ire that she was taken aback by his eyes. The usually deep cobalt blue had turn to pure onyx.

All Emma could do was stare; she wasn’t sure how else to respond to Killian looking this way. She had already experienced it with Captain Hook, and while it did ignite a spark in her belly, this was the Killian she knew, and knowing that this was Killian—her Killian, she selfishly thought—was certainly fanning the flame.

“Did you really think I would let you get away with that?”

His voice had changed to a low, menacing timbre. She would have been frightened by it if she didn’t trust him—and if wasn’t such a turn-on for her at that moment. She really didn’t know how to respond, so Emma tilted her head slightly. That’s when he finally approached her, stepping over the prone, unconscious body of the Captain. With every step, she was overcome by the sheer masculinity of the man before her. She was fully aware of the fact that underneath the skirt, her underwear was utterly ruined.

Killian finally stood before her after only a few strides, which took forever in her mind. Killian lifted his hook and began to caress her redden cheek. The chill of the steel cooled her blush, and caused her entire body to shiver. She reached up with her right hand and placed her palm over the hook, pressing it into her skin. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling, when suddenly his voice jolted her back into the moment, but it wasn’t from in front of her. While she had her eyes closed, he head leaned forward so that his lips were a breath away from her ear as he whispered, “You’re mine.”

Again, she shuddered.

“Seeing you with him…did something to me, Swan. You know how I feel, but I have yet to hear from you on the matter. Say the word and I will leave you alone, but by the Gods, please, say that I am yours.”

It was overwhelming, the emotions Emma was assaulted with at that moment. She didn’t want to say yes, because that just meant that there was the possibility of another man taking her heart and running off with it. But she also had to admit to herself that Killian had always been there for her, no matter what. It was time to take the leap.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Killian. I am yours.”

The next thing she knew, his lips were crashing down on hers, the force of which almost knocked her over. Killian felt her body keeling over, so he arched her back and he arched with her, devouring her mouth with his. It suddenly stopped, as he pulled them apart and standing them up straight.

“Emma…I need you…”

There was a sudden rip sound. It took a minute for Emma to realize that Killian had torn open her corset from the back with his hook. Emma was too shocked over the loss of the constraining garment and the fact that’s he could finally breathe again that she didn’t take into account that Killian had moved them over to the Captain’s desk, her body being bent over the edge, her chest almost flush with the wood.

“Bloody hell, Swan…please…I need to be inside of you.” Emma almost came undone right then and there, his silky voice and naughty words going straight to her core. “I need to feel your cunt wrapped around my cock; to feel you come all over me.”

“Killian?”

“What, Swan?”

“Fuck me.”

He groaned before answering, “As you wish.”

Killian lifted her skirt and bunched it at her waist. He left her a long to attending to the lacings of his pants, leaving her to writhe in her own anticipation. Seconds later, she felt her panties being pulled down her ankles and his hardened cock teasing her outer lips. He leaned his body over hers, his hook teasing her breasts that were now free from the corset. Again, he whispered, “Time to find out if you can handle it.” He popped the “t” yet again as he plunged inside her. The feeling of complete fullness had both Emma and Killian screaming out loud. The crew would think nothing of it—those who were on board, anyways—because they knew Emma was their Captain’s “nightcap.”

Killian began a slow rhythm, the entirety of his cock disappearing into Emma’s warm, inviting cunt. But Emma wanted more; needed more. Emma looked over her shoulder, and caught Killian’s gaze. “I though you said you were going to fuck me.”

“If that what you want, Swan?” he responded cheekily.

“If I don’t get what I came for, ‘Captain,’” she teased, “then I’ll just look elsewhere.”

Killian pulled out then slammed back into her, shocking her and making her moan at the same time. He then took a fistful of her long golden tresses and said, “You asked for it.”

Killian had her hair in vice grip as he fucked her in earnest. He could feel the walls of her pussy contracting around him; she was close. His assumption was confirmed only seconds later as Emma cried out, and he felt a new rush of wetness coating his cock.

“Killian, I want you to come in my mouth.”

He did not expect to hear that, but he could not deny the eroticism of the request. He knew he was close, so he pulled out of her, saddened at the loss of warmth. It was soon replaced by another warm and inviting place, as Emma put his cock deep inside her mouth. It wasn’t long before Emma was greeted with a surge of warm, salty liquid in her throat. And she swallowed every last drop.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Emma was in the midst of one of the most erotic dreams she had ever had, when she woke up. She knew she would never be able to function until she was able to “take the edge off,” so to speak. So she removed pajamas and underwear and went back to reliving the dream she just had. And at that moment, Killian was just walking through the front door.


End file.
